koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Quiz Battle Toukiden
Quiz Battle Toukiden (クイズバトル討鬼伝) is a Toukiden mobile spin-off. It is free-to-play with micro-transactions available for rare gacha roulettes and instant restorative items. The protagonist is named by the player. Their main goal in the game's original story is to protect Utakata Village using multiple Mitama. Gameplay Demon extermination makes the bulk of the game. These missions are listed under a location's name and requires an allotted number of the protagonist's Energy to initiate. An avatar's maximum energy capacity is determined by their level, and levels are boosted through experience points. One energy can be restored by waiting every five minutes or by using items. Additional hunting areas can be unlocked by clearing each location's mission list. Brief narrative segments are included before and after major missions. Player avatars are required to create a deck of Mitama before starting their missions. Rarity for each soul is indicated by the number of stars located above their portrait (five stars being the current highest rank). Each soul has Attack, Health, and Speed properties. The traits of their secondary battle abilities are determined by one of the three designated types: #Slay (斬) - Offensive. Decent speed. Moderate skill cost. #Smash (砕) - Defensive and restorative focus. Sluggish. High skill cost. #Vacuum (空) - Strategic. Fast. Low skill cost. Mitama can initiate either ability based on the speediness of the player's actions in battle (ハヤフリ, hayafuri) or by choice (タマフリ, tamafuri). The second option drains the player avatar's spirit gauge, making them harder to exploit in a single battle. Combat is generally a set of turn-based quizzes. Character order is decided by each participant's Speed stat. The player can act only if their Mitama still have health; if their health drops to 0, they are out for this encounter. Once it is a Mitama's turn the player must tap a specific genre (sports, history, cuisine, etc.) for their trivia question. The correct answer is concealed within four possible options; the player has ten seconds for each question. Right answers leads to the Mitama attacking; providing the proper solution within one or two seconds additionally activates a Mitama's hayafuri ability before their turn ends. Wrong selections or selecting nothing negates the player's turn. Players are encouraged to solve every question correctly. Doing so will eventually unleash their team's special group ability (ムスヒノ刻, musuhi no koku). When it is activated, the player can tap true (O) or false (X) to the provided question. Getting it right allows the team to deal massive damage to their opponent. This attack is useful against giant demons who have large health bars at the top of the battle screen. Giant demons tend to have armor coating which must be worn down with a chain of correct answers in order for normal attacks to take effect. Experience points for the player avatar, haku, and other Mitama are rewarded to victorious player teams. Special bonuses are rewarded for 100% accuracy finishes. Like its base title, haku is required for strengthening Mitama. Quiz Battle requires the player to sacrifice reserve Mitama and limits the maximum level for each Mitama. Haku or digital currency can be paid to the gacha roulettes for new Mitama, the in-game currency one often offering the lower end of the Mitama spectrum. Characters Every character from the base game returns. This page will only list new additions. *Lady Akatsuki Related Media Pre-registration rewarded players with the Otohime soul. Participants for the game's Twitter campaign received a single treasure gacha. Toukiden Kiwami includes a Kushinadahime Mitama serial code for players. Gallery Quizbattletoukiden-kiwami.jpg|Toukiden Kiwami celebration campaign External Links *Official site, Official Twitter *Official promotional video __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games